


The Clown's Smile

by InfinitexJester



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitexJester/pseuds/InfinitexJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff drabble with Break and Vanessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clown's Smile

"What do you want, Clown?" Vanessa said, her face setting into its customary frown. She had no idea why it was Break found it so amusing to seek out her company, didn't want it or enjoy it.

"Now, now Miss Vanessa you shouldn't look so glum all the time! It quite ruins your features."

Vanessa snorted with something that may have been laughter but that she managed to cover up with a grim expression.

"I don't particularly care if my features are pleasant enough for you to look at. I don't change my face for anyone, particularly your benefit."

She sat, frozen though when he moved closer, his white hair dangerously close to her face. She thought just for a second, that he was going to kiss her and despite knowing she should hit him, instead she just stayed still, panicked.

Instead though, she felt fingers pull at her cheeks, bending her mouth into a sickly smile.

"There, that's much better! See, I knew that look would suit you!"

He danced off before she could react and she bellowed after him, one hand to her face where surprisingly, the smile still remained.


End file.
